While the military has taken steps to reduce tobacco use over the past two decades, over a quarter of new military recruits report regular tobacco and nicotine containing product (TNCP) use prior to enlistment.2 This rate is higher than the national prevalence of 21.3% of US adults.17 Brief health prevention programs may be particularly effective for Airmen in Technical Training, given that all Airmen have been tobacco free for 11 weeks and nearly 2/3rds are confident that they won't return to TNCPs. We have developed and validated23 a Brief Tobacco Intervention (BTI) that is currently being implemented as part of Technical Training. We found that a motivational interviewing based, 40 minute BTI was efficacious in increasing perceived harm and decreasing intentions to use TNCPs in a sample of 1055 Air Force trainees. Although we obtained significant positive changes in latent cognitive constructs for tobacco behavior that are highly predictive of future TNCP use in youth and young adults,24-29 the Little et al study did not obtain measures of actual TNCP resumption following the ban on TNCPs in Air Force training. Given that 69.8% of all TNCP resumption/initiation occurs in Technical Training,18 a study that evaluates the short-term impact of our BTI on actual TNCP use is necessary prior to conducting the full scale R01 that would evaluate the long term efficacy of the BTI intervention. Thus, we propose the following Specific Aims: (1) To recruit approximately 2,000 Air Force trainees at the beginning of Technical Training at Joint Base San Antonio-Lackland Air Force in San Antonio, TX during the 11 week involuntary cessation ban; (2) To randomize participants to either (a) receive our cigarette smoking military tailored pamphlet (HL095758), The Airmen's Guide to Remaining Tobacco Free (Airmen's Guide; which has been disseminated and is now the standard of care in the Air Force) or (b) the Airmen's Guide + Brief Tobacco Intervention (BTI); (3) To determine the short-term (3 month, end of Technical Training) efficacy of the intervention on TNCP abstinence. Our primary outcome is TNCP abstinence at the end of Technical Training to determine an estimated effect size as well as establish the requisite preliminary work for a subsequent R01. Given that over 220,000 new recruits enter the military annually in one of the service branches,30 the public health implications of an effective brief tobacco intervention targeting the most commonly used TNCPs for military personnel in Technical Training is considerable. If the BTI is proven efficacious it can be easily disseminated to other service branches that have similar tobacco bans during Technical Training.